Melted Heart
by SportsyDrawer
Summary: Before King Adgar and Queen Idun lives were taken away, they were Parents. Parents over the Kingdom and Parents over their own children. When Elsa's accident occured they did all they could to help her. One method they did thought to have failed is now on it's way to Arendelle. To face the Ice Queen and what family she has left.
1. Chapter 1

Ok so I'll be honest. I am surrounded by Frozen merchandise at my workplace. Couldn't escape my eyesight. From exposure of all the Frozeness I ended up getting many ideas in my head. This one i liked the most.

ENJOY

Please reveiw

Melted Heart

Chapter 1 Child's Play

Walls. Tall, towering walls framed everything in the castle. It shadowed secrets and let out truths within them. The walls of Arendelle housed all sorts of folk. The castle walls though held the royal family, and recently they have been on edge. King Adgar and Queen Idun sat on their large canopy bed, hand in hand. Queen Idun was on the verge of tears as Adgar tried soothing her spirits by rubbing her fair skin with his thumb.

"What are we to do...?" the Queen asked desperately. Her lips quivering and shoulders shaking. Adgar shifted his arms to encircle her frame and slide her into his chest.

"Elsa has shut almost everyone out. She only allows us and Harriet inside. This was not how I wanted our family to live..."

Adgar kissed the top of her head and sighed out the many frustrations and emotional turmoil both he and his wife were experiencing. "I know,...I had hoped it would've been easier than this. It's not though. We expect too much from our young ones. Especially Elsa."

Idun rested her head on her husband's broad shoulders. Her chest felt heavy from the havoc her heart was causing her. Oh how she hated seeing her daughters drift apart. The heartstrings that plucked away on her crescendo-Ed into a mess of emotions. "What are we to do? Elsa will not be able to help herself at this age. And we have no experience whatsoever on how to deal with this kind of situation."

King Adgar huffed more stress as he sat his wife in front of him so she would look at him. "Harriet had,...come to me earlier this afternoon. She knows of Elsa's powers, and yet she has never been afraid. I now know why."

Idun couldn't make out what he was trying to say to her. What does Harriet have to do with Elsa's powers?

"She is the daughter of a witch. She came to me telling of her mother, and how she may be able to help Elsa get control over her powers." he confessed. Idun looked at him in bewilderment. Harriet? Dear old Harriet was the daughter of a witch? Harriet had been with their family for over two generations. How did this specific information not reach them sooner?

"How can we trust this woman,... Let alone a witch with the well being of our daughter?!"

Adgar stood from their bed leading Idun to do the same. He gently led her to his desk and knelt down to open a cabinet and search inside it's space. He found what he was looking for and showed it to his wife.

"The Olenka doll...?"

Queen Idun was puzzled to say the least at see her husband holding their eldest daughter's favorite doll. The homemade craftsmanship was nothing splendid but yet Elsa adored this doll more than anything. Even now they see her cling to it at times and shes reaching her double digits soon. Harriet had made it for her on her fifth birthday and gave an Ulfric doll to Anna on hers. Looking at the small stumpy doll in her husbands hands she realized how rather dirty it was. He brought it closer to her nodding his head. "Harriet said that this doll is all we'll need to protect us when confronting the witch."

Idun just kept looking at the odd toy, not finding anything sticking out to her that would make this doll seem special in anyway, from her eyes or her daughter's. The only thing it had on it was the Arendelle Crest sewn onto it's back. It just looked like a worn out doll to her. She peered up at her husband then. "Are you sure,...Adgar?"

The King settled his shoulders down as he prepared his answer. "We must do something..."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! finally got time to upload this. Hope you enjoy!

I own nothing.

Song is Legend of the Frost from Miracleofsound and Malukah

.

.

Melted Heart Chapter 2

I See Fire

.

(2 years after movie)

.

On the calm serene water sailed a ship with large sails blowing with the wind that carried it across the wet blanket of vastness. The wooden carrier held many a man at their posts. Performing all their tasks and challenges happily. A smile infected all aboard the wooden mass. Even ones whom would be of serious nature held a grin. With each act of labor accompanied by a swig of liquor all spirits rose high on this evening. A select few whom had finished with their part on the ship began entertaining the rest. With alcohol in the air and excitement plainly plastered on themselves a tune of baritones followed,

"Brave the Snow through the Pillars of the Pale.

Rest your feet. Come and listen to the tales.

Raise your mug to Legends of the Frost.

Through our Songs they will never be lost.

Tales that will never be Lost.

Kept in the Legends of the Frost."

A man that stood about overlooking the crew felt a smirk grace his features. The man held himself tall in stature and poised as a military troop. He had his arms crossed watching the excited men sing the song their captain always sang when talking of 'home'. Even as they tried speaking in the captain's native tongue in the next verses, anyone could tell that these men, this crew, would follow their captain to the grave and back.

Sighing the man went to push some strands of his mahogany hair from his eyelids. The sea winds were picking up at their travel. Salt assaulted his nose from the smell but it doesnt bother him as much as it used to. He recalled how he met most of these men. That they were already at their grave when he and the Captain found them.

"Once and Always a part of History.

Long remember Warriors Be.

Distant Thunder. Echoes of the Past.

Through our Voices

Forever to last.

So raise your Mug to the Legends of the Frost.

Through our Songs they will never be Lost."

All of the crew cheered with morale as high as it could be on a cold evening on the waters. The man watching the shenanigans unfold went to a crew mate that didn't seem to be all that intoxicated and placed him at the wheel. The crew member listened well and went to his post, while the watcher continued his way to his captain's quarters. He stood out easily among the crew with his vibrant red coat over top his white under shirt and garments. His military slacks and boots shone the brightest with their intricate silver designs on them. They sounded off with every step on the hard surface. His saber always by his side and his hands always ready to unsheathed it. But his clothing wasn't the only detail that spotted him out. He was much considerable younger than the crew mates. At age twenty-six he was a good ten years difference from most of the crew. His age didn't leave him soft among them either. His burly hair and growing sideburns allowed him a portion less of teasing for not having a beard.

He made his way to his captains door and knocked before entering. "Captain, we are right on schedule for our arrival. We'll reach Arendelle in about two days time."

.

.

.

The whistling buzz of the marketplace was bustling with many more citizens than it was used to. A celebration was happening in Arendelle this day. One of happiness and of joy. The second year anniversary of Queen Elsa's rule. She had successfully kept the kingdom stable within borders and had established a steady chain of trade allies even though she had cut ties with two big suppliers years prior. After the Great Thaw was a rocky start to say the least but once she gained the favor of neighboring lands all ends were met. Even now as she sat at one of her council meetings she was constantly thinking of the wellbeing of her kingdom. "Your Majesty?"

"Yes, I know. Once we finish these documents, I'll go enter the fair." Both her and some of the council men were rushing through papers trying to assist their Queen the best they could. One man stopped his rhythmic signing of papers and cleared his throat to gain his Majesty's attention. Elsa flipped her head up to meet his eyes. His expression of frustration and stress already let her guess what the paper he was holding was about.

"M'lady, tis another letter about marria-"

"Throw it out Regus, but make sure to write the same reply as the others." the man named Regus nodded in understanding before returning to his stack of papers.

Anna was waiting outside with her Fiancé, Kristoff. Anna was tapping her foot in annoyance and impatience while Kristoph smirked at her. He found her cute when she got feisty. A charm of her that just stuck out to him. He didn't have nor did he need a reason to admire it, he just did. "You're going to put a hole in the floor."

"Hah, hah, you make me laugh." she sarcastically remarked. "We've all been waiting for this celebration to occur for months! I've waited to have a day that is solely dedicated to her. She needs to get out of these stifling walls she corners herself in."

Kristoff nodded. "I know you do. But she did say she would participate in the fair once she finished some paperwork. We can wait a bit longer."

"She said that this morning! I'm going to be an old grandma by the time she emerges. It's already in the afternoon!"

"I think you're overreacting. Just chill and be patient. She'll be out soon." Kristoff reassured. Anna didn't miss the joke he slid in there. She went and elbowed his ribs after the cheesy comment.

The duo slinked around the council hall for several more minutes before chairs could be heard scoffing the wooden floors from their sudden friction. Heavy steps became louder as the Council Men and Elsa exited the Conference room. Once nodding to each men's departure Elsa released a breathe of relief at finishing her work. She turned to Anna with open arms as the younger sibling engulfed her in a warm embrace. Elsa squeezed Anna back before letting her go. "It's about time Elsa. Come on! Lets get a move on to town! Everyone will want to see you!"

Anna drug her sister through the castle with Kristoff laughing behind them. Elsa giggled at her sisters antics and over-excitement . "Oh you'll love all the decorations that are spread all throughout the kingdom Elsa! They are all a symbol of you."

Elsa grinned widely at that. "Im sure i will."

She was very proud that her kingdom loved her so. With the combination of their loyalty and Anna's love Elsa had thought life would be grande. But lately something else has been on her mind, and it had something to deal with the mountain lug running behind the sisters. But she forced that thought to the back of her mind and focused on Anna.

After many more promising comments from Anna the trio had finally reached their massive gateway connecting them to civilization. The Queen had to drop all non-formalities at this threshold though. She had to act as professional as possible in front of her people. To show that she acts a ruler outside the palace as she does inside.

The town was filled with excitement at seeing their Queen. Every single decoration had something to deal with winter. Blues and whites everywhere but the purple for the representation of Arendelle complimented them nicely. Children ran by with toys and blue streamers all about them. Boys ran with painted wooden weapons to appear to be made of ice, while girls settled for just wearing all the accessories of snowflakes. Elsa had made it so that she could greet the citizens and still keep an eye on her sibling. Though Kristoff also helped tremendously with that. Anna went and made sure to taste test all the foods they were displaying and Elsa even bought a few things or herself. A dancing circle began to stir with a small band playing very uppity music. The joyous dancing caught the ears of the royals and made Anna drag Kristoph into the fray as Elsa clapped to the beat with her people at the ridiculous dancing.

After exhausting themselves Elsa proposed a relaxing walk through the kingdom. Both of the lovebirds agreed after several breathes.

Kristoph had hung around with them a long while after that before saying he was going to restock on his carrots. Anna and Elsa were now roaming the alleyways of their kingdom in his absence. Guards were stationed all over the place and both girls knew of the small squad that followed them several meters behind but for now they relished in the fact that to them they felt like it was being young sisters again. Just the two of them.

"I knew you would have fun today Elsa!" Anna was starting to become tired. Her volume though hadn't even turned down a notch yet despite that.

"Who said I wouldn't? Did Kristoff?" She teased. Anna smirked up at her.

"Oh stop picking on him. No, he didn't...it's just...I don't know! You seemed down lately is all." Anna wasn't wrong with this statement Elsa had been quite short as of late. Especially whenever Anna would drag on conversations of her and Kristoff. This didn't go unnoticed by Anna.

Elsa just smiled down at her humbly. "There...has been quite a lot on my mind recently..."

The queen recalled all the previous letters of possible engagements to her. Half of them she never even met but as a whole she just knew the only reason they were requesting her hand was because of her powers. Whether it would bolster the other kingdom's popularity or worse they would make her an item of war. Something she wish she couldn't picture so easily.

Elsa had turned to look away only to see they were next to a small toy shop. The windows were massively decorated with the same colors for the celebrations but inside is what caught her eye.

"Hey Anna."

"Hm? Yes?"

"Do you remember those dolls we used to play with? Like when we were younger? Before you were forced to forget..." Anna contemplated this for a while.

"Well...we did grow up with a lot of toys. Which ones are you talking about?"

Elsa almost twitched in pain at that. Elsa didn't have toys. Maybe when she was even younger but when that whole event happened with accidentally striking Anna's head she hadn't received hardly any toys from then on. She focused on her control of herself. Every moment of every day she tried to find a medium to her powers, but to no avail. The only toy she even cared to remember was her old doll. Anna had a similar one.

Turning back she pointed to the display panel at a handmade stuffed doll. "Like our Olenka and Ulfric doll. The one's Harriet made especially for us."

When Anna saw what Elsa was pointing to a light sparkled in her eyes at remembering the two dolls. "Oh yeah! I remember those two! I lost mine years ago! I think one of the maids took it since I beat it up so much. Do you still have Olenka?"

Elsa shook her head. "I lost mine too. Though I don't think I was rough with her as a child at the time..."

Elsa remembered sleeping next to her whenever she felt utterly alone. Especially when she was distancing her sister from her. Every time she shunned her sister away a pit would begin to form where her heart would be. Elsa would snuggle with the Olenka doll believing she could relieve her ache. Olenka was a handmade stuffed doll with many stitches in places that didn't seem to help the structure of it. But along with the Ulfric doll Anna owned, both dolls had a stitched emblem of Arendelle on their backs. Olenka's frequently would come loose and Elsa felt like no matter how often she would send it out to be fixed it would always rip. She was actually the first thing Elsa tried focusing her powers on. Olenka. She attempted many times to try and freeze the emblem to it's rightful spot but she soon became able to intricately sow a sinew of the emblem onto her.

"Elsa...?"

Elsa hadn't even noticed that her sister was talking to her. Turning to face her she saw Anna's concerned expression.

"Do you want to buy a doll...?" Anna suggested. Elsa gave and apologetic smile at worrying her.

"No. I'm too old for dolls anyway."

.

The sun was now setting on the horizon as the Queen and Princess made their way back to their fortified home. Anna was now yawning with Kristoph teasing her every time her mouth would open up. Elsa went to bid them a goodnight when reaching a diverting path. Kristoff smiled at the Queen and bowed a goodnight to her. Elsa nodded to him politely before turning attention to her only family. Anna still held her wide grin from the festivities but with a tad bit of her sleepiness showing. Elsa went to hug her but the sudden clumping of knights shoes echoed throughout the vacant hallways warning the two royals. The three of them turned behind them to see a small group of guards come running to them. "M'lady! There is a ship headed this way!"

Elsa furrowed her brow at this. If it's just one ship why do they look distraught? "Where does the ship hail?"

"My-my lady... The ships bears the crest of Arendelle!"

A conjoined act of surprise plastered their faces at this news. The Queen was much confused at this. This jittery men then continued. "It's burning aflame M'lady!"

Elsa gasp at this but she caught herself and retained all her lessons on how to approach this. "Prepare a small ship for me to sail out to them. If they are indeed from my Kingdom I won't hesitate to go and help them."

She and the guards followed her lead and sprinted off as she finished. Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff were both now running to the docks behind the Queen. "Anna you will stay behind and make sure to have a small party of Guards ready incase of a trick."

"No, Elsa! I'm going with you!"

"Kristoff! Make sure my sister stays with you!"

Anna looked hurt at Elsa's words. Kristoff even felt a pang of the sting she felt, but he knew Elsa was only looking after her. "I will, Your Majesty!"

Elsa picked up the pace by blasting herself behind to boost her speed. A trick she learned from more practice.

Elsa met with the Captain of the Guard at a medium sized boat. Looking out on the water there was the massive ship scorched. The flames danced so very peculiar like. Almost as if a dance concert was being performed so exquisitely in front of her. She could feel the heat press itself all over her being rewarding her for withstanding the blaring hot wave with beads of sweat slide down her face.

The boat set off towards the ship with Elsa and some troops aboard readying to rescue the crew. Some of her men began striping of some of the extra fabric they wore hoping to lessen the heat exposure. Elsa mentally prepared herself as they neared the flaming ship.

Once close she gazed upon the emblem of Arendelle on the side of the ship. It was molding and faded despite the rest of the condition that wasnt on fire. Shaking herself from distractions she joined her troops and began her form of rescue. Releasing her powers to smother the flame.

(A/N: I hope this creates enough suspense for the next chapter(: i plan on jumping a bit here and there with flashbacks so don't think everything wont be explained from the 1st chappie)


	3. Chapter 3

(How long ya been waiting on this one eh?! Well i finally got done with this semester and am now prepping for my summer semester...dammit...but anyway i hope you enjoy! Reviews are nice ya know!)

(Also to clear up any confusion that may happen "..." means tie has passed in same timeline while "." means years have passed to Elsa and Anna's time.)

Melted Heart Chapter 3

Crescent

The King and Queen had left Arendelle under the assumption of "Routine Trade Meetings", and would be gone over an extended period of time. They normally would not have left their children behind, but Harriet had warned them that if the children tagged along she could not guarantee their safety. So this led to the Royal couple leaving their daughters in Harriet's care.

Idun stayed on the top floor of the ship, watching as their home shrunk in the distance. Her daughters waved them off when the ship departed docks. Her heart rang out to them. A sting aching her chest when Arendelle wasn't in sight. King Adgar approached her side straightening his posture. "We'll be back. It's not like we'll be gone long."

Idun wrapped her arms around herself. She still had this uneasy feeling creeping up her spine. This voyage was all to visit this witch. The Crescent Witch.

Adgar placed his gloved hand on her far shoulder trying to calm his wife. Idun leaned into his chest as the couple looked out upon the vast sea. They stood there. As stoic as statues guarding a castle. Anyone could tell that they both had troubling thoughts on their minds. Most likely of the same thing. Could this Witch really help their little girl?

...

...

For what seemed like days the Voyage to this Island seemed never ending. The King and Queen both were nervous and tense, the closer they believed they would arrive.

"Adgar..." The King turned to his wife at his name being uttered.

"What,...can this doll,...this raggedy ripped doll really help us? Help Elsa?"

Idun was sitting on a chair that was placed at a small desk in their quarters. She held the doll in her small hands, her thumbs brushing over the rough surface of the smiling cloth. She had always remembered Elsa playing with this doll. She would play with Anna and her Ulfric doll all the time. Until recently. But even now at this young age despite trying to avoid her sister, she has witnessed lonely Elsa gently caressing Olenka. Playing with the dolls's locks of cloth for hair and smiling. The smallest of smiles would appear. It would warm her heart every time she would see her child smile.

"Harriet reassured me that this can help Elsa. She told of her mother's ways." Adgar spoke low and cautious. Idun looked up at her husband's eyes. He looked apprehensive himself. But he also held much more confidence than the Queen.

"She's a witch. I would imagine she not be of any kind words."

"No. She wasn't. Though Harriet mentioned that she was a mother. Hopefully that's a sign of some compassion."

Adgar leaned against the wall crossing his arms before deciding to continue. "Her name is Jarjia, but Harriet warned me of calling her that. We are to speak to her as formerly as possible. As if talking to other royals."

Idun saw his hands grip his arms as he spoke. His tenseness infected her as well.

A sudden sway of the ship and feet echoing through the lumber alerted the already tentative King and Queen.

"Your Majesties! We have entered a dense fog." Shouted a sailor on board. King Adgar immediately left Idun's side to walk upon the surface of the ship. Once he was gone Idun stared down at the doll again.

Adgar could barely see anything through this fog. It accumulated from the sea and rose up passed the sails. The King approached the Captain.

"My King..." The Captain was a burly man with fraying hairs and bushy tangled beard. An underbite of smiles graced his lips as he watched the King approach.

"It is as you said. This place would be shrouded in a white blanket. We must be close then, sir."

The King nodded looking ahead hoping to catch a glimpse of anything. "

'Shrouded to Those who don't have purpose for being here. But clear to those who do.'

"Unknowing to the crew the King could see very clearly after several minutes had passes. He saw the monstrosity that was this place. "Slow the Ship to almost a halt. The Queen and I will take a few men on a long boat to shore. We are almost there."

The King's shoulders tensed as he gazed upon the beach. The trees that bordered the dry lifeless sand drooped in crooked angles till their branches stabbed the very earth they lived on. No greenery flourished on these huge plants. Everything was dead. Shriveling and tilted was the island.

The small group took off towards land. The King and Queen never blinked while approaching shore. They felt as if anything they didn't see would jump out after them. Nothing was heard except for the waves gently fondling the gray sand.

When the boat reached land the squad of guards got out creating a point formation that held the King and Queen inside. Better for protection and safety. Though no one here knew of the wildlife,...if there was any.

With a huff of false courage they marched on into the bog that was Crescent Island.

The gray light from the sky dimmed the further they traveled. A darkness shrouding the shadows. The natural silence created an echo whenever they walked. When someone snapped a twig they all could've sworn it was as loud as shouting next your ear. The longer they trekked the more eerie it became.

.

.

.

Some of the crew from the burning ship were already jumping overboard to escape the scorching flames. Some row boats were also filled with escapees.

"Where is your Captain?!" Shouted an Arendelle guard. The crew all responded the same. Lifting their exhausted arms and belting out with their last expense of energy, "Save our Captain! Our captain still remains on the ship!"

Elsa heard every one of their replies and felt all their emotions of worry and dread. How they must hold their Captain in such high regards for grown men to about drop in weeping. Elsa went to work. She had to save a man such as this.

Waving her hands, steps and ramps were created to enter the bow of the ship with ease. The ice earned awes from the ship's crew. She turned to look at them as her men ran passed her to try and douse fires. The look in their eyes were all of wonderstruck. Staring at her works and then back to her. Before she believed their looks would change she turned away and went to assist her men.

The small fires on board were put out but the sails were all but gone. Elsa whipped out a stream of ice and snow towards them. Dancing among the flames mixed her snow shining off their light before melding the flame. A hissing came from the touch of the elements. Echoing out to Arendelle and its inhabitants was the sound of pain and death of the furious fire. Elsa summoned her powers to spread wide over the ship and search for other spots of burning wood. More water from the sea was being brought up by her guards. Everyone was doing their part and pulling their weight. When the Queen began searching for more fire her ankle was grabbed by a searing hot object.

She about screamed from the sudden touch but when she saw what had reached for her she gasped in horror. "Get this man out of here!"

She knelt down to the man in red at her feet. He was covered in ash and burns marked his body. He was grimacing in pain searching for something to grab hold of. Elsa grabbed his hand hesitantly but once they touched he squeezed. Elsa cupped his hand with both of hers hoping to not freeze him.

"The...Captain...is below..." he huffed. His piercing eyes full of rimming tears from pain but Elsa saw a huge amount of worry.

She slowly let him slide out of her grip as her men picked him up. When she watched him be taken off the ship he never stopped looking at her. She quickly whirled around to find the passage below.

.

.

.

They had finally found it. The King and Queen stared in terror at this fog ridden hut. There wasn't even a door. The King looked to one of his men and nodded inclining him to knock on the side of the entryway that was bordered by rotting wood. Before contact was made a massive hot wind bellowed out as if a roar of a monstrous creature force out. The force about knocked them all over. Idun gripped Hadgar's arm in fear.

Small crunches of footsteps could be heard from inside the hut. A rhythm of foot falls on the ground getting closer and closer with each passing second.

A dark figure loomed inside getting clearer as it approached the door frame before it stopped.

"The two in finer clothing... What is it you have come here for...?" came a snarly raspy voice. The king and Queen felt shudders run down their spines at her voice. Idun curled into her husbands arms. Adgar answered the hag. "We...we have heard you may be able to help us. To help our daughter..."

"She is cursed...inside now." Shallow foot falls were heard. The Queen and King began to follow along with their guardsmen. Upon entering the hut a bright light flared upon everything. And there was a lot to be shone on. The witch was hunched over with many burns now shone on her face and her wispy dark hair kept under a hood. When the guards tried to enter a force blasted them away! "Only those with a purpose for me may enter my home!"

The witch growled at them. This left the royal couple alone with her. The hag layer out to wooden seats covered in cobwebs and dust for the two to sit on. "You want me to help with your daughters curssssse..."

"She was born with it M'lady." Idun remembered she had to approach he as if she too were a royal. The witch stared back at her with a brow rose to an awkward height. "You know of me...otherwise one wouldn't be so polite."

Grabbing a slew of things the witch Jarjia sprawled them out onto a table. "Who told you of me...?"

Idun and Adgar looked to each other before Adgar went against better judgment. "Harriet had told us of you."

A cackling hoarse laugh escaped her. "Harriet?! So she went and worked under Royals after all?! Hahahahahaha!"

Idun then spoke up. "She told us that you could help our daughter."

With her laugh dying Jarjia answered. " Yes the cursed one..."

"She was born-"

"Tis a curssse! All beings born or spellcasted upon with such abilities is a curse! Nothing good can come from such a travesty!" The witch roared. Pulling down her hood all the burns could be seen from her. "All they are ever capable of causing is pain and destruction..."

Turning back to her ingredients she lined them all up accordingly. "If Harriet was the one whom has sent you then you must have the last ingredients I need for such a summonssss..."

The King and Queen both looked weary. "Summons...?"

"YESSSSss! A summons for a being that can take away the curssse."

"You can do that? Just take it away?" Adgar was baffled at the idea.

"I can deary,... I can do much more than that. Now where are the souls?" She demanded.

Souls? What and how could they be with souls? Idun decided to speak first. "I beg your pardon?"

"Souls! The Souls that Harriet encompassed to you! The conduits!" the King didn't wish to anger Jarjia so he pulled out the dolls.

The witch's eyes lit up at the sight of them. She grabbed them with her scarred fingers. "Ahh you have brought me two I see..."

She twirled her fingers around the Olenka doll and it began to glow a white bright light before an orb of that light emerged from the toy. "Such a playful spirit."

A small joyous laughter echoed from the orb. It swirled around midair around her hand. While the royal couple stared in awe at the spectacle the witch made a discovery and at it she couldn't help but cackle at it! She laughed so much that the spirit left her control and began to wisp around the two Royals. Its small giggle and trail as it flew around was contagious for smiles. A tiny grin appeared on their visages. It made loops around the couple in joyous glee. "I dare say that young Hare had more of me in her than she realized! HAHAHAHA!"

Adgar turned to the witch at the mention of their trusting maid. "What is it you mean?"

Jarjia swirled around and locked gazes with Idun who before that was trying to play with the spirit. The shock from the Crescent Witch suddenly putting her attention on her was unnerving and eerie. Jaria then crept closer to the Queen before grabbing the spirit by her. "You have a child now,…yesss? Any more?"

Adgar grabbed her hand as she shifted in her seat from the invasion of personal space. The little spirit was trying its best to go to the queen and king but try as it might it couldn't budge. "We,…we have another daughter. Anna. She is normal."

Adagr and Idun were even more apprehensive than before. Why was there any need to tell of their family? Jarjia turned with the crying spirit. She approached a closet of sorts except it was much too big and decrepit. "Any more…?"

The king and queen exchanged glances. "No,…no we don't have anymore…."

The queen began to curl in on herself. She didn't like where this was going at all, nor did the King. "What are going to do with the spirit? How will that help our little one?"

"Patience King….you will see soon." With that she opened the closet and inside were clay figurines of all sizes and forms. The witch dragged her hand over a smaller one. "You _had_ another didn't you Queen…? One who didn't make it?"

Both the rulers of Arendelle gasped at the Witch. Idun almost burst into tears at the memories of the premature child. It never cried. Never took a breath of life. Never got to open their eyes. Adgar was angered at her intrusion into their private life. How did she know? "How is that you know that?!"

"I'd also like to guess that if that child were to have lived it would be around 8 or 9 years old?" She tortured the duo. A sleazy smile crept on her as she continued to talk. "You also most likely tried to have another because of the heartbreak,…that little Anna was it you named her?"

"Enough! You cease this talk of our lost one and explain how you will help Elsa!" At his outburst a force has slammed him through the chair and to the ground next to Idun, whom rushed to his Aid. "Adgar!"

"You will NEVER speak to me like that. YOU came to me for help! And help I will!" Jarjia leapt onto Idun and grabbed her face before snatching some hair. Adgar went to jump onto the Witch but Jarjia drew out a knife and sliced his arm making him jump back. Jarjia then bolted back to the clay figure and threw on the hair and the spirit, before stabbing the blood covered knife into where the heart would've been. A bright along with a scream so distinct to a child echoed from the hut and blinded the King and Queen.

.

.

.

.

Elsa had frozen all the steps and the roof above her to keep it from falling above and beneath her. With her ice she still felt beads of sweat inch down her face. The heat was so intense! Some planks of wood were still falling to embers ahead of her and holes from the flames kept sizzling against her ice. She endured the blistering heat and flickering flames below. The heat was draining her energy as well as herself using her powers to neutralize the temperatures.

"Captain?!" She called out accidently inhaling smoke. The debris caused her to cough horrendously that she had to lurch over. With her focus not on her powers her added weight to the deteriorating floor she fell through but caught herself with a sudden snow cushion. Gaining her ground she stood and realized that the source of flames was in front of her. Her snow was melting quickly with the close proximity. Elsa was struggling with putting up a cold front to oppose the inferno. The dancing swirls of fire soon tried to encircle her. She could feel her powers waning with each second. She tried summoning more ice and snow to aid her to fight this fire but it wasn't coming fast enough. It tickled her skin at the touch and hissing of her powers failing combined with her cries. Once though a small shriek escaped her mouth the fire suddenly withdrew following a shout of denial. "NO!"

All at once the flames followed back into its source and expiring smoke and soot all over the boat and Elsa. The Ice Queen fell to the floor at the disperse of heat. Perking up she saw an ash covered figure before her. Without hesitating Elsa ran to the person. "Captain?"

She turned them over to see a woman unconscious. Her dark chocolate hair fused with ash was cropped so short she could be mistaken as a male from behind. A distinct scar over her left eye mawed her smooth features. Elsa tried to lift her up over her shoulder but felt how heavy she was. With a quick inspection that she was wearing chainmail. Elsa summoned a sentient snowman of a large stature to assist her since the fire was out now and wouldn't melt the creature. The snowman grabbed the two of them and made its way out of the boat.

When the Queen of Arendelle emerged out of the smoking ship a roar of joy and cheers echoed out. Anna and Kristoff were waiting at the dock watching the Snow creature carry out Elsa and another. Anna breathed out with relief. "Geez….didn't think I'd be this scared…."

A massive arm wrapped around her. "Id worry if you weren't scared for your sister."

Elsa reached the docks where her guardsmen made way for Anna to come in and hug her sister tightly. Then cringe when soot got on her dress. But before celebrations were to be had the same man from earlier came rushing over fighting Guards. "Captain!"

At his shout the rest of the crew came sprinting over ignoring wounds and the like. All were yelling for this women, their captain. The man in red broke through and landed on his knees before her. Elsa grabbed his shoulders making sure he didn't land on her. "She's going to be ok. She's just unconscious…"

The man just looked down to her. His arm was in a sling and bandages decorated his body. His shaking form made him lean into her hands, using her for support. Elsa and all of Arendelle looked around at the spectacle. This ship's crew were all calming down from her words of reassurance. They all shared the same look as the one in Elsa's hands. They were all so happy to hear that their Captain was alive. Elsa looked down at this woman. The person who had dozens of men's respect. The person who had all these men on the verge of tears.

.

(Done! i made this one a long one to try and make up for the time you had to wait, so i hope it makes you happy! Please give input if you have any I appreciate it all.)


	4. Chapter 4

(I am ashamed to have been gone for so long but just to give an update: I am not dead. I am already working on the next chapter. Far more is to come. Just be patient.)

.

.

Melted Heart Chapter 4

Embers

.

Elsa made sure moments after the fire that every one of the crew was given treatment and a place to stay at the palace. For fear of spies and attack the guard was tripled there for the royal's lives. She had found out that the man in red was named Erico. He was the Quartermaster. Though it doesn't seem his job was hard to enforce considering the whole crew was quite obedient. He had the worst burns on him but he treated everyone else as if they needed treatment first. Elsa followed the nurses who carried the Captain away to her quarters. She was black from the ash and soot all over her body but underneath the dirt Elsa could see she was quite young. Near her age. When the nurses settled her down and tried to clean her up she saw just how much armor she was wearing. Under her already dark choice of cloth was several layers of chain mail and thin fit plates on her joints. This woman was fit ready for battle at any moment. "My Queen."

Elsa turned to her Advisor and Spy Master whom had arrived moments ago. "The young Sir named Erico wishes for an audience with you."

"I am highly against this My Lady." Voiced Thoronis her Spy Master. She sighed and glanced back at the captain before walking by the two men. Thoronis and Vern the Advisor followed behind her. "I will allow this meeting to happen. Thoronis prepare the Guard and inform Derek to be at my side in this meeting."

Thornis gave an agreed grunt before running past her to prepare all the defenses the Queen could need. In all reality she didn't need them. She could just freeze them. It was more of an intimidation tactic on her part. Elsa entered the Council room where they shall meet. The guards were already stationed and prepared. Taking her hand on her designated seat she waited for a nod from the door guards to give the sign that they had arrived.

In these times Elsa would recall all she knew of the person who would walk through that door. Unlike other meetings though all she knew about this man was his name and he's covered in burns and ready to have a meeting. Why would they be here anyway? They are obviously not from Arendelle, but yet they bear their crest on their ship. That was a question that needed answered as well. Not to mention the whole mystery of the fire, and how their Captain…

A swift nod was given for Elsa to take her seat. The doors were spread open and outside stood the man Erico. She would've only kept her eyes on him if not for the two brooding crew members behind him. She looked over to Derek the Captain of the Guard who only shrugged at her confusion. All three of the men looked disheveled and singed from the fire but yet their eyes held much conviction. A bow from Erico and two bends followed their entrance. "My Lady."

"You may have a seat sirs." She answered.

"Thank you." Erico took the seat directly across from her while the two men with him chose to stand behind him. They stood still as statues guarding over him. Large gargoyles protecting their fortress she imagined them to be. "I hope you don't mind my guards. They refuse to leave my side sometimes."

He smiled as he spoke this but there was still a grimace from any movement on him. "If you would like to take more time to heal I would not mind waiting…"

He shook his. "No m'lady. This needs to happen and I would prefer it now than later."

With a look of concern for both his wounds and her fear of certain answers she went to start then. "Alright then, Erico. Why does a Quarter master have guards with them? Shouldn't they be at their captain's side?"

"They would be if we didn't have faith in her…." He looked to have more to say so Elsa did not speak. She wanted to learn as much as possible from him. He sighed then continued. "Nor would they ever leave the side of a Prince."

Elsa inhaled a sharp breathe at this. "You are a Prince?"

Nodding Erico gave a sad smile. "I am Prince Erico Tacitus of the Crescent Isle."

"I have not heard of this Kingdom, Prince Erico." She called trying to catch a bluff.

"Well in all honesty there is not much left of it,…nor has anyone ventured to it in over several years. But the fact is true, that I am a Prince." The two blood of royalty stared the other down in a competition to see if they could trust each other.

"But I know that you have more to ask so allow me to cut to the chase. Yes that is an Arendelle ship. The crest is true and authentic." Erico jumped. Elsa nodded then to herself. "Why are you here then? I highly doubt it was to return a lost ship. And if it was, you have done a poor job of keeping it intact."

The crack at the fire actually earned Elsa a chuckle from the prince. "Haha well that would be partially true. You see the Captain is actually a native of Arendelle. She has gone through quite a lot to get here. To see her home,…to see her family."

Elsa saw the minor turn from happiness to sorrow on his visage. It wasn't only him either. The two men had also hung their heads at the mention of their captain. Elsa peered at each of the men before her. "What is her name?"

Erico had slowly lifted his head. "I don't believe I have the right to reveal her. I think she should be the one to tell her name."

Elsa felt Erico's determination to not reveal his captain's name. As curious as she was she wasn't about to abuse her abilities and invade someone's life who wasn't even present. The meeting didn't stem that much farther. He answered all her questions and allowed all checks on his crew to be performed and he accepted the conditions to be under surveillance of the guards and the kingdom. They were not permitted to leave until the captain, Elsa and Anna had come to terms.

"A royal must have the proper quarters to stay in. I will make sure you are transferred to a much more comfortable state of the castle." She offered. Erico Had stood up when she did. He knows his manners. He gave a thankful smile and a small bow. "Thanks be to my m'lady, but I'm afraid that I must decline. I prefer to be in the ranks of my men. But please keep that room open. Somebody else might need it soon."

Another day had passed since the dock fire. Early in the morning Anna had been told by Elsa that she wasn't permitted to visit any of the crew members, especially the Captain. But Anna couldn't help her curiosity. She convinced Kristoff to aid her in trying to elude the guard and Nurses to see the captain. "Explain to me why we are doing this again?"

"Because Elsa specifically forbade me from seeing this captain until she awakes. I want to know why she did that. Don't you?"

"Not really,… any decision she makes is always in the best interest of you. She must have a good reason. What if they were all sent to assassinate the Queen and Princess of Arendelle?" Kristoff tried to reason. Anna wasn't having it though. She is not a child nor is Elsa her parent. She shouldn't be babied anymore.

"That's why you're here. You won't let anything happen to me would you?" She teased.

"N-no. No I wouldn't let anything happen to you." He responded while blushing a bit. Sensing how uncomfortable she made him she turned around and snuck in a peck on his lips.

"I'm glad…."

The twosome continued down to stairs where the Captain was being held and treated. The further she crept the hotter it became. The walls emanated heat and reflected it back into the hall. Anna and Kristoff couldn't touch them anymore. Their skin would sting and smart from it if left there for too long. Anna recalled the fire and how Elsa told of how the captain was in the midst of the inferno. But when she was drug out there wasn't many markings on her. Lots of soot and ash covered her face but no burnings or searing wounds were seen.

The stairs then ended and Anna recognized the area she was in. This was the room that Elsa was held in when Han's had caught her. She felt a shudder vibrate up her shoulders imagining her sister down here. She cursed his named and hoped he'd be hung when he returned home. The small hall led them to the large wooden door with the small barred window near the top rim. She was way too short to see through it. "Kristoff. Give me a lift up."

With a cautious look he easily lifted her frame against his and allowed her to peek through the window. Anna searched it and saw the dark figure sitting on the small cot inside. Blistering heat squeezed through and caused her to sweat. The captain was left a wash bowl and towel, which was currently being used. The water was boiling and the captain was staring at it as she wrapped the towel inside it. Lifting the hot towel she rubbed her face on it and a sigh of relief escaped her lips. Anna watched thinking she wasn't seen yet.

The captain wiggled the cloth through her natty hair and dripped the rest of the water on top or her cranium. Her hair flattened revealing her bright blue irises. Her face was lightly marked with what looked like battle scars. One defined mark was on her eye. A straight slash through her brow and her eyelids. It looked like she was in a close encounter with death. Her skin now glistening clean her tanned face indicated a life held outside under the sun but not too much to the point of dark skin.

"Hello,…." Anna had to bring herself out of her thoughts as she realized the Captain addressed her. Kristoff made a noise as if they were caught and motioned her for them to leave. But she didn't make any notion to do so. The captain rose from her cot and grabbed for the stool the wash bowl was on and slid it over. She stood on it and reached the height the princess was at through the window. "Hello, Princess Anna. Could you please relay the message that I am indeed awake and well?"

She spoke with a tint of excitement in each word. Sher smile a constant feature and locked eyes when she talked to her. The polite greeting to her was there but there was something else she saw in the captain that she couldn't place. She felt a familiar sense when looking at her smile. Before she could answer anything Kristoff took this chance to lower her and respond. "Ummm yes. Yes, we will relay the message. Uhh,…we'll be right back."

He yanked Anna from her train of thought and ran up the stairs with her. Catching his breathe Kristoff placed his palms on her shoulders so she would face him. "What happened there? Are you ok?"

"Ye-yeah I'm fine."

"Well you didn't respond to anything that was going on." He stopped them at the top of the stairs and shut the door behind them. "You looked like you saw a ghost Anna….Anna? Hey?"

"I hear you Kristoff…." She seemed deep in thought and Kristoff became even more worried about her. She caught her breathe and looked up ahead of them where Derek the Knight stood ahead of them. He caught sight of them and approached them. "Are you alright m'lady? You seem out of breathe."

While he eyed Anna's boyfriend Kristoff was looking at Anna. She began walking forward where Derek was standing. She looking up above clutching her chest. Kristoff could hear her small whimper. He followed her gaze up to the large picture of her parents.

Elsa was told immediately by Derek that the Captain has awoken. And was fuming at the details. She would have to talk to Anna and Kristoff later but she went with the guard down to the entrance of the stairs where the Captain was being escorted. Erico was there waiting as well eager to see his leader she was sure. But along behind Erico was the entire crew! Even the injured ones that were all bandaged up looked antsy to see her. As the door slid open Elsa could hear the guard holding the crew back from charging. Two guards who looked like they ran laps around the kingdom exited with the Captain behind. A loud roar echoed from her crew as she beamed from catching their sights. She waved at them reassuring them. The queen could pick out phrases similar to as if she came from a fight victorious. "Quiet you lot!"

Derek about had enough of the fussing so he belted out to silence them. Some grumbles followed but all around it became quiet. Elsa waited for the captain to address her. She looked over and watched as she gripped her hands multiple times before exhaling and bowing at the same time her greeting. "It is a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance, Queen Elsa of Arrendale."

Elsa had a hard time looking at her face. She had noticed Anna staring at her as well and when she got a better view of her face she finally realized why. "The pleasure is all mine. I hope you have recovered well captain. We have many subjects to counsel together."

"I am sure we do." She stood straight and proper. Her shoulders broad and balanced. She had much more muscle than Elsa could ever hope to have. She nodded then and asked for her name. "What might I call you then Captain?"

"You may call me Olenka, my queen."

.

.

.

Elsa had Olenka and Erico escorted to the same room her and the prince met in before. Though this time many more guards were stationed around them and she convinced the two to leave the rest of the crew and body guards behind. She needed answers quickly. She wanted answers. She wanted to know why the very image of her mother was standing before them now!

Elsa couldn't sit. If she did her grip on her powers could flourish out at them. Especially her. She was much disorganized but she didn't care. Olenka gave a glance to Erico and a sigh of preparation of sorts. "Would you like to have a seat m'lady?"

"No,….no I am fine." She gave a slight glare at Olenka whom shrunk within herself a bit. Though despite this she still held onto a gleeful grin.

"I understand your confusion El-,… My queen. And if you allow me I can-"

"What are you?" Elsa beckoned. She was becoming more stressed the longer she looked at her. Olenka looked very much uncomfortable at the question. Another glance at Erico who responded with a nod she stepped forward. Anna and Kristoff were also present both worried about Elsa and what it was this Olenka had to reveal.

"I,….am human. Or at least I finally feel it." She peered over at a different portrait of the deceased royal couple. She held a similar solemn face Elsa would hold when peering at it.

"Sigh,…. My queen. I am your sister." A small clatter of armor came from the guards surrounding them. Elsa looked down at the two people that emerged from the flaming ship. The one a Prince from a non-existent island and one who dares to claim to be of relation to them. Anna was jaw-dropped surprised at the words that escaped Olenka's mouth.

"I am your sister. I am Olenka. Princess of Arendelle. I have come home…."

"You dare say you are of the same blood as my sister and me?" Elsa seethed. Anna and Kristoff saw the anger in Elsa's eyes. The misery at the memories of their parents.

"It is the truth Elsa. I even have proof." She said rummaging in her pockets and satchels. Elsa had Derek approach them with whatever it was they carried. Olenka clumsily snatched up the satchel on her hip. She loosened the fine thread keeping it shut. Inside she revealed a doll. "This was yours…"

Elsa didn't need Derek to retrieve it. She made her ice clutch it and brought it to her. Olenka flinched at the cold touch but allowed it to be easily taken. The doll arrived in Elsa's hands. She was rushed with memories of the course hair. The times she would drop the poor thing in mud and whenever she would 'marry' the dashing Ulfric doll of Anna's. She recalled the strenuous lessons of sewing from Harriet for the Arendelle emblem patch on its back. She flipped it over and just like the memories the dirty and poor workmanship was there where the emblem would be. It was missing though. Anna took this moment to come to her sister's side. Though normally inappropriate no one stopped them. Elsa let her sister see the old figure easier. It was beaten and disheveled but nevertheless it was the Olenka doll.

"How did you get this?" Elsa felt her body curl. Her hands felt colder. Her heart ached. Her mind in a flurry of thoughts and memories. Her powers began to overpower her reasoning. Her emotions letting themselves take over her control. She looked to her guards and to Erico.

"Leave us. I require a personal audience with my sister and….Olenka." The ice grew in twisting sparkles and thickening around them. The guard hesitated but left with Erico in toe. Derek shut the doors to the room leaving the women inside to bear through the storm about to hit. Olenka flinched at the slam of the doors but she gave a sigh to relieve some stress on her. Elsa stared at her. She stared so intently at her. She wanted to conjure emotions of contempt and hatred but the only thing she could see was a young version of their mother.

"How did you come to get this?" She asked again. More sternness was placed within the command this time around. Olenka stepped forward more. A joyous smile on her. Before another foot moved a lane of ice and snow stopped her from progressing.

"You don't know how long I have been waiting,… Waiting to see you again. I've wanted to see you two again." Olenka clutched her own words.

"It's like…. From the moment I saw you, I felt like I was home. Even now."

"Where did you get my doll?!" Anna couldn't keep her eyes on either of the women in front of her. Both sounded so sincere and honest with their feelings. But Elsa was losing her patience. Ice was caressing the air and their breath could be seen.

"Mother had left it. That doll that Harriet gave you two was something neither of you could have known. They were husks. Containers." Olenka's tone dropped. She sounded somber. Depressing nodes echoed out of her.

"If you check any of the medical records you will find that mother had a miscarriage after you were born Elsa. Harriet was there at the sill born birth. It was a young girl who was born too early. Harriet had caught the soul that couldn't connect with the body and placed it inside that doll." The royal sisters couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"Are you saying our Harriet was a witch?" Anna asked. Olenka nodded her answer to them.

"She learned from her mother. But she never had any ill intentions no no! She would never harm anyone of you guys." As she spoke Elsa watched as she stepped forward again to get closer to them. If she continue to gain ground and close the distance she would change that. She stepped in front of Anna in preparation.

"I don't believe anything that you're saying. Harriet had no such abilities. She would have notified our parents of this knowledge."

"She did though. When you lost control and hurt Anna. She told them of a way to help you." Elsa did not appreciate the fact that she knew of that incident. She bit her lip trying to hold back her powers. Though little was happening the snow and ice were still collecting in vast amounts around them. Anna watched as Olenka wasn't even phased by her powers nor was she paying it any mind.

"That method including making a conduit to absorb your powers, and allow you to become a normal,...person." She looked at her hands at the last part. Closing her eyes Olenka move towards them again.

"I was the soul in the doll you would play with. I was the soul that married Ulfric countless times. I was the doll that felt every needle pierce it's fabricated skin. I was the one who froze next to you when you would fall asleep." Her voice rose the closer she got to them. Anna even stood next to Elsa to give her more courage against the approaching stranger. Olenka's voice was giving in small whimpers as some tears began to surface.

"I was the one who wanted embrace you when you would hold me! I was the one who didn't judge you even when you judged yourself! I! I was the one who shared the heartache every time you would shut the door on our sister ANNA!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" All the ice launched at Olenka driving her back near to where she had stared before. But even with her powers still thrusting itself at her Olenka stopped there and was not budging. A whip of arms to the side was followed by a bright light and a blazing heat. A flare blasted the winter of the room away faster than Elsa and Anna could have comprehended. The guard burst through the door to see the levitating fire monarch ahead of them. The pillar of flame stopped at the flaing figure above it. It lowered to the ground and disperse. Olenka standing where she stood. She began to walk to them again, this time with more determination.

"I was left with the mother witch of Harriet Jarjia. I was created to take your powers away. I was left behind hoping to god they would come and take me away from that place. I prayed that I could have my family back. That I could have someone love me!" Elsa began lashing Ice waves at her. Olenka easily batted them away with a heated fist as she closed in on them. Kristoff went to ran at her but was stopped by a glaring Erico.

"If you interfere you truly won't believe her then." He warned. The guard was terrified to move forward. Two powerful being were standing face to face. A stand-off of wills.

Olenka had reached them. She was close enough for them to see the tears streaming down her face. The red in her eyes at her trying to keep her composure.

"I was the one who believed they loved me….that you two would love me…." She reached for the hem of her chain mail and began ripping it off. Layers of cloth and armor fell to the ground. Clattering loudly for everyone to hear and for everyone to be fixated on her. Elsa was so scared at what she was doing. What was she planning on doing. She couldn't stop her. Her powers would literally melt away from her.

Before anyone knew it, Olenka was topless in front of the royals. No remorse or shame filled her face. the red on her cheeks were from the sadness and longing plastered there. "My first disagreement with the witch earned me the mark of the kingdom I believed I belonged to."

She continued in a mocking voice as she turned around to reveal the burned stitching of the emblem of Arendelle on her back. It covered the entirety of her backside down to her hips. Just like the Olenka doll." 'If you so believe that place is your home then you should wear their emblem proudly…'"

"She spouted that as she burned the equivalent of the doll's mark onto mine. Reminding me that I was created not by love but by her curse.." Olenka turned to the royals again with a quivering lip.

"Please,….please let me believe that I am still just as loved,…. As when I was a doll… Please let me believe I am not a thing." She begged. Anna was holding her mouth shut as tears ran down her face as well. Anna believed her. Even if she hadn't she couldn't look at this woman the same way. She went up to her and embraced her. Olenka wrapped her arms around her and buried her face into her shoulder.

Elsa just looked on at her sister caress this broken woman. Regardless whether she is truly their family or not Olenka has definitely been through a lot. She called off the guard and allowed Erico and Kristoff to come to their needs. Elsa was pinned with similar feeling Olenka was feeling. How she felt like a monster. Someone not able to be loved or accepted. She was conflicted about this woman. This person with similar powers to hers was at the end of her rope. She obviously has done a tremendous amount to get here. Elsa convinced herself to allow her a chance to try and explain everything sometime, but not this moment. For now she will let her lament her sorrows out on Anna.

(I hoped you enjoyed this! please leave a review and any advice you could give. I always love hearing from you guys. there was a lot of spastic information given but next chapter hopefully it will all make sense.)


End file.
